Master of what?
by FairGlassLake
Summary: Dominic prefers not to be a Pai Zhua master. When a demon named Curupira turned his friends and teachers into animals, an immortal wizard told him that he must become the Beastmaster to save his friends. Slash and OCC warning


_**I couldn't resist making Beastmaster and Jungle Fury crossover fic. **_

_**Pairing: Dom/Fran**_

_**Casey/RJ**_

_**Theo/Lily**_

_**hints of Tao/Dar **_

_**I don't own Power Rangers and Beastmaster. Only thing that I own is Miki Anderson. **_

Dominic couldn't wait to talk about how to propose to Fran with his friends. Instead of his friends, he saw a group of different animals; a red tiger, blue jaguar, purple wolf, yellow cheetah and little grey hummingbird. "What in the world?"

"Don't you recognize your friends, Sulu?" A green-skinned demon with braided blond hair appeared by his side.

"My friends? They can't be?!" He silently glad that Fran went to her folks.

"I think they're beautiful in their beastal forms, don't you think so? It's so much better than humans." She turned to face him. He was speechless. "Say something, Sulu?"

"I'm not Sulu. My name is Dominic Hargan and why did you change my friends?"

"Do I look like I care what you are called, Sulu?" She yelled out. "To answer your question, they were denying on who they really are."

"My friends aren't animals. They're human beings. Please change them back and stop calling me Sulu!"

"Why should I listen to you? Humans lied and cheated to save their own hide like your ancestor, Dar did when he left to rule his pathetic kingdom in the sky."

"Dar?" Granted that Dom don't know anything about his family history but then again, he was an orphan. "Let me be honest with you, I don't know my family and my parents died when I was baby. So I have no idea on what are you talking about."

"Stop lying to me. I think you know who you are, Sulu."

"But I'm not lying! I don't know who I am or what country my family's from. Hargan is my adopted family's name. Once again, change my friends back!"

"I had enough of your lies and demands. Your punishment will be death by these two." Curupira smirked as her her eyes flashed bright green. A little grey hummingbird and purple wolf walked toward Dom. "Kill him!"

The little hummingbird flew around him while the wolf was waiting for perfect to strike. Dom tried to his best to avoid Miki but his hand hit the bird. She hit her head against the wall. "Miki!"

"It's your fault that she got hurt." With that, the demon left.

"Miki, please be alright..." He cradle the grey hummingbird. As he gently poke the bird, Miki the bird didn't move at all. Tears fallen from his eyes. "I'm sorry..." But his heart stopped as he heard the wolf howled in sorrow for his now-deceased childhood friend. "Oh, no..." He turned to see an enraged violet-furred wolf growling at him. "RJ, it was a mistake. I didn't mean to hurt h..." It was too late. The wolf lunged at him, with his jaws aimed at blonde's throat.

Dom woke up instantly. His forehead was full of sweating and oddly enough, his eyes was full of tears. 'What was that about?'

"Dom, are you okay?" Fran wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm not sure..." The former ranger responded. He didn't know what to say but how could he mention the nightmare to her when he don't know what it means. He turned to his fiancee. "Sorry, it's just bad dream."

Little did Fran and Dom know, that time has frozen. Tao and the new sorceress has appeared by his side. Once beastmaster's companion has become a sorcerer and took the role of the Ancient One. Second sorceress, whose new name Nova aided Tao throughout the centuries. The raven-haired man stared at his blond companion. "Apparently, the descendant of Dar just received a dream about Curupira."

"But the demon Curupira's trapped in the snake pit by the demon Iara over eons ago."

"True but one can't be sure about the future, not even my powers." He paused to think. "Go to the spirit world and make sure that she's still trapped. When you do see Iara, bring her to me."

"Yes, Tao." She disappeared right before his eyes.

Tao stared the time-frozen young man. "You were the Rhino Power Ranger with no desire of becoming of Pai Zhua master. But I wonder if you can handle your real destiny."

_**Yes, I'm aware that my grammar sucks so please don't tell me what I already know. But if someone nice enough could volunteer to beta-read or recommend a good beta-reader, that would be really great.**_


End file.
